僕 は 負けない (Boku Wa Makenai) A Super Smash Bros story
by The Toon Hero of Time
Summary: Roy is like any other fighter in the Smash Tournament. He is in it to win and nothing can stop him. But that doesn't mean that mischief can't take place.
1. Chapter 1

Jump, swing, dodge left, dodge back, dash in, strike, success. Roy couldn't afford to lose his concentration. He was fighting against Fox, one of the best fighters here. They both had speed and strength, making the fight all about concentration and not dropping your guard. But Roy was losing ground. Fox had a slight advantage in jumps, making it hard for Roy to keep up. He tried for an Up smash, thrusting his sword into the air towards fox, but he missed. Then fox struck. Excruciating pain found its way to Roy's chest as Fox set off a barrage of kicks. Roy was sent flying, but managed to grab onto the edge of the platform. Fox grinned triumphantly.

No. He couldn't lose now. Not in the quarter finals.

The crowd screamed, "Roy's our boy!"

He couldn't disappoint all of these people.

He got up from the ledge and yelled, "僕 は 負けない!"

Fox's grin faltered as Roy rushed up to him and grabbed him by the neck, threw him to the ground and finished off with a powerful side smash. Fox didn't stand a chance to withstand it.

"The winner is... Roy!" The announcer boomed over the speakers.

The crowd went wild and Roy grinned. He was in the finals now!

A blue light bathed him as he was teleported back the lobby where his friend Marth was waiting.

"I didn't think you would make it!" Marth said.

"Yeah, well..." Roy replied, rubbing his hand on the back of his head, "How'd you do?"

Marth's face scrunched up like he had just eaten something sour.

"I lost to Charizard," he said, "That guy is a lot bulkier than he looks."

"Ah well, better luck next time."

"You wanna go watch some other matches? Samus still has to play Sonic and Little Mac has to play Rosalina."

"You go ahead, I've gotta go get something to eat."

Marth waved goodbye to Roy as he went to go watch some more matches.

Roy didn't really need something to eat, he just needed to be left alone. Living in the smash mansion didn't exactly give privacy. Maybe that was why Ryu lived outside...

Roy went back to his room and kicked off his boots. He was so tired after that match and desperately needed sleep. He flopped onto his bed and drifted off into the abyss of dreams.

Roy dreamed of Fire. It was ironic, but everywhere he looked, he was surrounded by flame. He knew it wouldn't harm him, but still, what was this dream trying to tell him? He remained confused for a while, but then activity on the horizon picked up. A shape was coming towards him, getting closer and bigger every seconds. As is came closer, Roy worked out the features of the figure. A long neck, a large wingspan, and a long tail. What the hell was it doing in his dream? As the shape got close to him, it suddenly flared up in a blaze and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. This dream wasn't making any sense. Suddenly the Earth beneath his feet started trembling, throwing him off balance and forcing him to his knees.

"Roy!"

The sound came from beneath him, as though the spirits of the underworld were trying to communicate.

"What the Hell is going on?" Roy screamed, his voice lost to the loud tremors of the Earth.

"Roy... Roy... Roooyyy!"

Roy sat up with a jolt in his bed, accidentally bowling over the figure standing in front of him.

"Jesus! What was that for?" Came a complaining voice from the carpeted floor.

Roy didn't recognise the voice. It must have been someone he hadn't met yet.

The person lying on the floor got up with a groan and stared into Roy's eyes with an irritated expression on her face. It was Lucina.

"Whaddya doing in my room? Did you just walk in without permission?" Roy grumbled.

"Kinda."

"Why?"

"Because your match is in 5 minutes."

'Oh S***' Roy thought.

He rushed out of the door, pausing to thank Lucina before he bolted down the hallway to the lobby where Little Mac was waiting. That must've been his opponent.

"About time you showed up," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah well..."

"I don't want to hear excuses. Get in the ring now!"

'Jeez' Roy Thought as he stepped onto the green teleportation panel. The blue light enveloped him and suddenly he was on one side of Omega form Boxing Ring. Little Mac would have the home field advantage in this battle. But it didn't matter. 僕 は 負けない right?

Little Mac appeared on the other side of the stage with a nasty snarl on his face.

The announcer blared from the crowd, "3... 2... 1... GO!"

Little Mac came charging at Roy, slugging a punch at his gut. Roy countered the attack and sent Little Mac flying back. Mac landed on his feet and dashed back towards Roy, rolled between his legs and socked him with a Down Smash. Roy fell forward, but sprung back, landing on his feet, facing the short boxer. Roy had to make use of Little Mac's weakness. His air game. Roy jumped around the field, daring Little Mac to go for an air assault. But Mac was smart and used his rising punch attack, which Roy dodged just in the nick of time. Mac was fast on the ground. But the air was Roy's territory. He bounced off of the ground and slashed his sword. Mac was too slow to dodge and took the sword swing to his leg.

"S***! Why does it burn so much?" Little Mac yelped.

Roy grinned and landed on the platform with grace. Mac hit the floor like a stone in water, but was back on his feet quickly. Roy came in with a dash attack, but Little Mac was ready for it. He super armoured through the dash attack with a side smash and punched Roy in the face, sending him to the other side of the stage.

Roy felt pain flare up in his nose and felt blood trickle down the front of his face. Wow, that guy was strong. Roy lay crumpled on the floor as Little Mac walked up and taunted him.

"What did you say before this match again? Boku wa makenai? Looks like you'll have to find a new catchphrase buddy!"

Little Mac laughed and stepped back as he charged up the straight lunge attack. Roy looked up with a sour expression and reached out to grab Mac's leg, taking him by surprise. Roy picked up Mac with his iron grip on Mac's ankle, walked over to the edge and dangled him over the empty pit of nothingness.

"What? What are you doing?" Mac panicked, sweat breaking across his brow.

Roy said nothing, he just threw Mac out over the edge and jumped after him.

Roy gained level with Mac and grinned maniacally.

"You ain't no air fighter Mac!" Roy chuckled.

"Wha-?"

The response was cut short as he took a meteor smash to the face and fell into the spiralling abyss below.

When Roy returned to the lobby, he came face to face with a very angry swordsman.

"What the Hell?" Marth yelled with spit flying everywhere, "You took a nap on the day of the semis? Were you trying to get kicked out? Lucky Lucina woke you up, or you'd be disqualified."

Roy laughed nervously and replied, "C'mon, it isn't that bad. I mean I still made it right?"

"A damn lucky thing at that," Marth muttered before leaving Roy alone in the lobby.

What was wrong with Roy today? He didn't feel like himself. He felt drained, as if the tournament was finally starting to take its toll on him. He had never felt so exhausted and low spirited as today. Normally, he felt excited and hyperactive, posing as the centre of attention. So what was the deal about today?

Roy decided to shrug it off and go talk to Lucina. He hadn't thought much of her when she burst into his room earlier, but now that he thought about it, she was actually kinda cute.

Snap out of it! He told himself. You just wanna talk with her!

He quickly walked down the hallway to go and find her.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy found Lucina asleep on one of the couches in the lobby, her legs tucked in with her cheek resting on her arm. She looked really peaceful. Roy couldn't leave it that way could he?

"Wake up!" He yelled into her ear.

Lucina didn't stir. What? Either she was a really heavy sleeper, or she was faking it. Roy discovered it was the latter when Lucina punched him in the jaw.

"Ow... That hurts," Roy complained, rubbing his sore face.

It was the second time that had happened today. Luckily, there was no blood this time.

"And you yelling into my eardrum didn't?" Lucina countered.

"Touché."

Lucina let out a laugh and then looked him in the eye.

"What's up?" She said casually, like nothing had happened.

Stunned, Roy struggled to form a sentence.

"I uh, I mean um... Can I start over?"

Lucina laughed again, enjoying watching Roy's reaction.

Damn she was cute, Roy thought.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk outside or something. You know, to get out of this noise," he said, forcing the words out this time.

Lucina shrugged her shoulders, "I guess so. What happened to Marth?" She asked.

"He got pissed off at me for being lazy."

"For falling asleep earlier?"

"Yeah."

Lucina smiled, flashing her white teeth at Roy. Wow she was an energetic girl.

"So um..." Roy said, feeling awkward, "Let's go then."

He forced a smile out, but he knew it looked ridiculous.

"Yeah. Also, you don't have to do that smile whenever you speak you know."

* * *

Roy's sub conscious slapped him across the face as he walked out of the front doors next to Lucina. He felt the warm summer wind against his face and embraced it.

"What brought you here?" Roy asked, curious to know the answer, "I mean to the smash tourney?"

"I don't know honestly," Lucina said with a straight face, "I just felt the need to be here, if that makes any sense."

Roy nodded his head in understanding. He was empty minded and didn't have anything to say.

"You didn't really just come out here to escape the noise did you?" Lucina whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Wha-? Where did you get that idea from?" Roy stammered.

Lucina grinned, "You like me don't you?"

"Well yeah, I mean... I don't have a reason to hate you do I?"

Lucina smiled and stared into Roy's eyes. Again, Roy felt compelled to stay with her.

"You big dope," she said pushing against his arm.

Roy felt like an idiot. He wasn't even sure what he had felt himself, but now that Lucina had said it, he felt ashamed to admit his feelings.

"I know who you are though," Lucina said smiling, "You're still that immature hyperactive weirdo."

"Jeez, I feel a lot better now," Roy grumbled, but it was actually true.

He wanted Lucina as a friend to hang out with, not some Lovey-Dovey girlfriend.

"Well I'm okay with it," Lucina said.

"What?" Roy stammered. He really needed to stop with that.

"I'm okay with you liking me. I've got nothing against it. Besides, I've been kinda bored just being by myself. All of the other girls are either super serious or super girly."

Roy Smirked. He had a feeling that most of those girls were stereotypes.

"You wanna hang out tomorrow?" She asked, giving him that dazzling smile. Damn, how did she pull it off?

"Yeah maybe. I gotta see if I can get on Marth's good side first," he said nervously.

"Well I'll see ya round!" She yelled as she ran back to the door, closing it behind her as she entered the building.

* * *

Roy stared out towards the ocean. There was a beachfront just outside the mansion, overlooking a nameless ocean that was just... There. He was thinking about how he was going to apologise to Marth, when a figure walked up behind him and pushed his face into the sand. Roy sprang up, sword in hand, hardly able to see because of the sand in his eyes. But he could still recognise that chuckle.

"Hahaha!" Marth laughed hysterically and pointed at him, "You should see your face right now."

Unamused, Roy wiped the sand off of his face and stared at his friend. Maybe he was a little bit annoying, but at least he wasn't steaming in rage anymore.

"But in all seriousness, you need to eat," Marth continued, "You look like you need it."

Roy's stomach growled in agreement. He got up from the sand and punched his friend on the arm with a slight smile.

"Yeah you're right. Let's get some grub!"

* * *

Later that night, Roy lay in bed will a full stomach and multiple bruises on his face. Despite getting knocked around a bit, today had been fun. Tomorrow was a day off so that he could recover properly before the finals. Earlier today, Charizard had triumphed over Samus, meaning that the finals were Charizard vs Roy. But he didn't have to worry about that now. He just needed to worry about sleep. He slowly drifted off into an unconscious state, leaving reality behind.

* * *

When Roy awoke, he took note of two things. One: It was really hot. Two: His room had no air conditioning. He quickly got into an orange T-shirt and red shorts and threw open his door. The hallway was slightly more air conditioned, but it was still roasting. He slowly headed off to the lounge area to find his friends.

When he arrived, Roy looked like a zombie. Slumped over with a tired expression, occasionally letting out a groan. Marth didn't looked much better. Even in his blue shirt and shorts, he looked like he had just stepped out of a desert. Roy assumed that everyone would be up at the pool on the top floor, trying to cool off. He figured that going to the beach would be a better choice than the pool, seeing as it would be so crowded.

Normally, in this situation, Roy would poke Marth's face and call him a weakling, but it was just too damn hot today.

"Wanna head down to the beach?" Roy asked Marth in a tired voice.

"God, I just don't have the energy to move. I think I'm good just here."

Roy didn't feel like persisting, so he went to go to find Lucina. Maybe she would go down to the beach with him.

Roy found Lucina in the Kitchen, looking for extra food. The heat didn't seem to bother her much. She didn't look tired and sweaty like Marth and Roy, but he could see the exhaustion in her expression.

"What's up?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"I uh, wanted to know if you wanted to go down to the beach?"

"The beach? There's a beach here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Uh, it's like just outside the front door and to the left."

"Oh..." Lucina's confused expression cleared up, "Then yeah! See you down there in 10 minutes!"

Lucina waved and ran off, presumably to her room. Roy decided to do the same. He passed the lounge area with Marth still lying on the couch, now with an ice pack on his head. He continued on to his room where he quickly got changed into a pair of bright green board shorts. He was only now considering how brightly coloured his wardrobe was. He quickly ran down to the front door and opened it, turning left towards the beach.

* * *

When Roy arrived, there was no one there. Lucina must've been held up. He sat down on the sandy shore and lay back with his eyes closed. He stretched out his limbs and relaxed. It felt good until a huge bucket of water was dumped all over him. Roy sprang up like a cat, shivering from the cold and still in shock. He saw Lucina laughing at him hysterically, tears streaming down her face. Roy felt a surge of anger, but it quickly died down as he realised the situation. He stared at his friend, still shivering from the cold. Lucina was dressed in a midnight blue two piece, decorated with little white dots that looked like stars. She looked pretty. Roy's cheeks turned red and Lucina laughed at him. Was everything funny to her?

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"It just your face when you're angry or blushing. It looks so funny."

Roy thought it was a stupid answer, but he didn't pursue it any further. Instead he decided to drag her into the water and dumped her in the cold ocean, followed by a loud cannonball. Roy's head surfaced and he looked around for Lucina, but couldn't see her anywhere. He felt something grip his ankle and he fell back as his foot was pulled forward, making a loud splash. He sat up int the shallow water and saw Lucina standing, staring at him with a grin on her face.

"You suck," Roy complained as he tackled her again.

Lucina kicked him off and pushed his head underwater. Laughing uncontrollably, Roy escaped from her and took a deep breath.

"Had enough?" Lucina taunted.

"僕 は 負けない," Roy yelled as he grabbed her right arm and pinned her down onto the shore.

Lucina struggled underneath him, but he took hold of her left wrist and pinned down her legs with his left foot.

"Looks like I win!" Roy jeered.

"Not likely."

Lucina headbutted his nose, forcing him to take his hand off her wrist. She took advantage of this and pushed him off her and back into the water.

* * *

After about an hour of trying to pin each other down, Roy and Lucina grew tired and decided to just cool in the shallow water.

"So um..." Roy began.

"You suck at small talk, you know that?"

Roy didn't have the energy to get up, but he got a square punch on her shoulder. Lucina laughed and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Why is this place so isolated from the rest of the smash mansion?" She asked.

"Dunno," came the reply, "I just found it last time I was here. I didn't feel like entering the tournament, so I just explored and came across this place. I don't think anyone else knows about it."

"Obviously they do," Lucina said, pointing behind Roy.

He turned himself around and saw Bowser and his Son playing in the sand about 100 metres away.

"It's cute," Lucina breathed.

Roy didn't think of Bowser as a nice guy, but he looked genuinely caring towards his son. He wish he shared that kind of connection with someone.

"ROY!" Lucina yelled.

Startled, Roy turned back to face her, "What?"

"You weren't responding. I said your name like 3 times."

"Oh, sorry," Roy grumbled.

"Ya big dope."

Roy smiled at her with a spark in his eyes and a grin on his face. He suddenly jumped up and pushed Lucina's face into the water before running away.

"You suck!" He heard Lucina yell behind him.

He grinned, running all the way back to the mansion. He had been waiting for that opportunity all morning.

A/N: I can totally relate to Roy in this chapter. I suck at small talk so much. But I thought it would be kinda funny to have a main character with a personality like this. I'm happy with how this chapter worked out. I probably won't pursue the relationship between Roy and Lucina too much, but maybe one day I'll get around to it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The following chapter is graphic to a degree. Children are advised to stay away as it contains swearing and partial/Mild nudity. If you do not wish to read this chapter, please leave now. Wow you're still here? Ok then... Um... You can go read now. The story I mean. You don't have to listen to me anymore. So go read the story. I said do it! You're still here? Well then, you have a very annoying habit of defying orders. You should be very ashamed of yourself. Now go read the story before I blow a fuse.

Roy had received several thwacks on the head for pulling off that stunt. Lucina had chased him around the outside of the Mansion before cornering him. She then proceeded to punch him in the side of his large head. Not hard enough to knock him out, but it still hurt pretty damn hard. He complained loudly, but Lucina shrugged it off and turned back towards the mansion.

"Damnit," Roy moaned.

But Lucina hadn't heard him. She just ignored him and walked inside. Roy decided to do something instead of complain and followed her.

* * *

"Take that you bastard!"

Roy stared in shock as Marth tried to fend off some terrible beast with a wooden beam. The beast looked like a wolf, but it had no solid shape; it was as though it was made up of bees... Then Roy realised that the wolf was made of bees! Or he thought they were bees. They attacked in sync, and there were thousands of them. There were dark as the deepest night and made a horrible droning noise.

"Marth! What's going on?"

"Bloody Master Hand suddenly went crazy and erupted in a cloud of... Whatever these black things are."

Roy panicked as the beast set its eyes on him. The beast roared and ran at him, but Roy was much too small to get hit by the enormous wolf.

"Roy! We have to kill it!"

Roy thought the voice was Marth's, but Lucina stood next to him, yelling over the drone of the beast.

"No S*** Sherlock!"

Lucina gave him a distasteful frown.

"My room is closer to reach from here. I'll suit up and then we can get to your room so you can too. Then we can take down this... Thing," he said.

Lucina nodded and followed Roy as he dashed up the stairs. In no time, they had reached Roy's room. He opened the door and gestured for Lucina to go in, and closed the door behind them.

"We don't have much time," Roy panted, "Marth can't hold on forever. That thing is going to get him killed!"

"What are you dawdling for then?" Lucina yelled.

Roy quickly fastened his chest plate, followed by his arm and leg guards. Finally he put on some boots and tossed a spare chest plate to Lucina.

"Put it on," Roy commanded.

"This'll barely protect me," she exclaimed.

"Need I remind you of your current amour situation?"

Lucina looked up and down her body, face palming as she realised she was still wearing her bikini. She reluctantly picked up the chest plate and fastened it. It may have been a little big, but that offered more protection.

"Now to your room," Roy said, "You ready?"

Lucina nodded and they burst out the door, Roy with his sword in hand.

"Go, go, go!" He yelled as he pushed Lucina in the direction that led to her room.

Whilst running, Roy started to hurt on his thighs. The board shorts underneath his armour were chafing him.

"F*** this goddamn chafing. Should've changed my pants as well."

Lucina either didn't hear or ignored him.

* * *

They reach her room without any difficulty, but Roy was worried for Marth's safety. Was he doing okay?

"Look, you get changed and then come help," Roy instructed, "I need to get in there and help Marth."

Lucina looked worried for a moment but nodded her head, her long hair bouncing up and down. Roy exited the door, only to find himself face to face with a humanoid figure. But it was giant. And it was made of those evil bees.

"S*** there are more?"

Roy slammed the door in the giant's face, entering Lucina's room once again. A pounding began on the door. That wooden piece of junk wouldn't hold together much longer. He looked around for somewhere to hide, and settled his eyes on the metal door of the bathroom. That should've held.

Roy burst into the bathroom, locking the door behind him with one ear held against the metal, completely oblivious to the bare chested Lucina behind him who was still getting changed.

"Eek-"

Roy slapped her across the face and stayed pressed against the door.

"What-?"

"Shut up! He'll hear us!"

Lucina was confused. He? Who? But her common sense won over and she turned red with rage.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" She yelled.

Roy slapped her across the face again and stared into her eyes.

"I told you to shut up," he said through gritted teeth, "But if you must know, I'm trying to stay alive."

Lucina was confused as to why he wasn't getting embarrassed by the situation. She certainly was.

"Why aren't you-?"

"For the love of God, I'm not a damn pervert!" He whispered, "I'm trying to stay alive! Is that not okay with you?"

She could hear the fear and anger in his quavering voice, as she realised he was telling the truth. Something was out there, and whatever it was, Roy was terrified of it.

"There are more of them. More of those bee things. They're multiple entities at once. It is both a wolf and a giant at the same time. God knows what else, but I am really scared."

Lucina couldn't quite wrap her head around what he had said, but she got the important parts. More, multiple entities, scared.

Lucina stared dumbfounded and Roy stared at her looking irritated.

"Are you just gonna stand there shirtless all day or are you gonna put on some damn armour?"

She looked down at her dangling cleavage and flushed a dark shade of Crimson.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked as she hurriedly put on the rest of her clothes.

Roy didn't know how to react to the question. He could stare at a half naked female without emotion, but he couldn't answer a damn question about his own identity.

"I'm Roy..." He said after a while, "Pleased to meet you."

He held out his hand towards Lucina with a stupid grin, asking for a handshake.

"F*** you," she cursed and punched him in the shoulder.

How many punches had Roy taken in the past 2 days?

Lucina attached her own chest plate and picked up her sword, her face determined.

"Did you dunk it in insect repellent?" Roy chuckled.

"You really are an idiot."

Lucina walked out of the bathroom to find her door in smithereens and most of her stuff on the floor.

"Roy! What happened?"

"That happened," Roy said, pointing a finger at a giant figure staring at them through the broken doorway.

* * *

Lucina's first instinct was to run. The thing was staring directly at them. She didn't know how she knew, she just had the feeling. Then Roy put his hand on her shoulder and smiled uncertainly.

"Get down."

She didn't know what he meant, but she did as he said, crouching down low to the floor. The next thing she knew, she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder. Roy had used her as a launch pad, and flew up towards the giant's head, striking it with his short sword. She noted that he had remembered to use her left shoulder, which was almost useless in combat. Maybe he had manners after all. Either that or it was a 50/50 chance. She decided it was probably the latter.

She dashed towards the giant, trying to slice through the giant's leg, to no avail. The bees just kept dodging and reforming. Then why did Roy's attack succeed?

"It's head! Attack it at the head!" Roy yelled, balancing on one of the giant's shoulders as it tried to swat him away.

Lucina didn't know what was so significant about the head, but she trusted him. She jumped up towards the head, swiping at it as it tried to shoot lasers at her. Apparently it had F***ing laser vision now. She swiped it it again, but her fatigue allowed it to dodge her attack, throwing Roy off in the process. The giant caught Lucina in its hand and Roy in the other. It slowly began to apply pressure to its captives. Lucina felt as though her ribs might crack. This was how she would die. To bees of all things! She closed her eyes, feeling herself losing consciousness.

"Die you MotherF***er!"

She heard the voice but didn't see it's owner. However she heard the drone of the bees suddenly cease, and she was plummeting to the ground. She was going to have a long while in Dr. Mario's office. Just before she hit the ground, she felt a giant hand catch her and she looked up to see the face of a huge gorilla. It was Donkey Kong. That voice before didn't sound like Donkey Kong's though.

She turned her head and saw Roy falling and landing on top of Marth, who collapsed under the weight. Roy was out cold and Marth looked like he had taken a huge beating. He had cuts all over his arms, a blood stream down the side of his face and he was covered in dark soot. But despite all that, he was alive.

"Marth, what happened?" Lucina asked with a worried expression.

"Cool your jets drama queen," Marth coughed pathetically, "DK saw me fighting and went off to fetch my sword before helping me in combat. Thanks man!"

He directed that last part towards the large furry animal. DK grinned proudly.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I think I need medical attention," Marth continued.

DK walked over and scooped up all 3 sword fighter in his powerful arms, taking them off towards the medical treatment facilities.

A/N: Congratulations! You made it through reading the chapter! You deserve a cookie! Anyway, I decided to mostly do this chapter in Lucina's mind, because I honestly was getting kinda bored with Roy's thoughts. I thought this would be more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Roy awoke in a comfortable bed with the covers draped up to his chin. It was nice and felt like his bed at home. But as he opened his eyes, he discovered himself in a strange place. The medical facility. It was dark outside the glass windows and he could only see from a single light source that hung from the high ceiling.

He sat up and groaned as he felt pain in his ribs and chest area. He remembered blacking out as he was being crushed, but he was alive now. And that was all that mattered. He looked around and saw Marth by the door, talking to Donkey Kong. He glanced in Roy's direction and his face briefly lit up. He ran over to the bed and stared into Roy's eyes.

"Holy crap, I thought you would never wake up."

Roy was confused, "Whaddya mean?"

"You've been out for 11 hours. It's 10 pm."

Roy breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. He hadn't missed the finals. He propped himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed to get up.

"What happened while I was out?"

"Oh nothing really. I just saved your ass and accidentally destroyed the entire left wing of the mansion."

"You what?"

"Hey! It's not easy to kill those things! One nearly killed you!"

"Yeah whatever," Roy grumbled, "what else?"

"The finals tomorrow are cancelled. Master Hand was finally able to regain control over the bees and said that you the finals were cancelled tomorrow. You took a huge beating and Zard took down another one of those things by himself. You two have gotta recover, so the finals have been delayed until who knows when."

A pained expression crossed Roy face. It had been delayed again? When they eventually rolled around, he would be rusty! Stupid bees.

Roy stood up and found himself changed into a T-shirt and jeans. He noticed that Marth was wearing something similar. He advanced towards the door to leave, when he heard another voice.

"Where are you going?"

Roy turned around and glared silently at Lucina. She had a grin on her face, despite the events of the day. Roy vowed to himself that he would find a way to wipe that grin off her face. It was just so mocking.

"You just gonna stand there or answer me?" Lucina called.

"I'm taking a walk up on the roof."

Lucina shrugged and lay down in the bed she had been placed in. Roy quietly opened the door and slipped out.

* * *

Marth was not exaggerating when he said the entire left wing was destroyed. As he walked up the stairs towards the roof, Roy could see the ruined rooms of fighters like Ness, Zelda and Greninja. He counted himself lucky to be on the right wing. He proceeded to the rooftop, where the stairs lead up to the poolside. Yoshi and Kirby were swimming in the shallows and Samus was down in the deep end, studying her fingernails intently. Did they not feel the urge to sleep? He decided to shrug it off and looked down towards the ocean where he had been earlier that day. How had no one seen it from up here? His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Roy, I wanna talk to you."

Roy looked around to see who the owner of the voice was, and saw Samus staring at him from the pool. He wasn't particularly interested, but he had nothing better to do. He walked over to the poolside and Samus hauled herself up onto the edge.

"You're all about that anti-romance shiz right?" Samus asked.

Roy didn't seem phased by the question. His mind was clouded, not properly concentrating.

"Uh yeah, sure."

"I want your help."

Roy looked down at her with a questioning look. Why would she want his help? Of all people!

"What's up?"

"I'm so sick of these guys like Falcon and Ike trying to hit on me. I honestly want them to shut the hell up, but I don't know how to say it to them."

"Just tell 'em," was the response, "If it's really bad, just tell them to bugger off."

"But I don't want to come across as mean-"

"You're goddamn Samus Aran! People tremble in fear of your name."

Samus bit her tongue. She didn't know what to say.

"If you want, I can tell them."

Samus looked up at him and stared into his eyes.

"You'd do that... For me?"

"What can I say? I'm just in it to see the look on Ike's face."

Samus stood up and hugged him, Roy feeling the cold dampness of her body pressed against his own.

"I will politely ask you to GET THE HELL OFF ME!" He yelled.

Samus stumbled back from him and stared at him with a sour expression. Roy suddenly reached out an arm and pushed Samus back into the pool face first. He laughed out loud and scared the living hell out of Yoshi.

Samus' head resurfaced and she opened her mouth to yell at him, but Roy had his backed turned and was walking away.

"You're a dick!"

"No Sh*t Sherlock. How long did it take you to work that out?" He called back.

Roy chuckled to himself and walked back down the stairs that he had come up from. He had no need to be on the roof anymore. He had thought it would have been a nice cool night, but it was still dry and hot. As he walked down the stairs, he came past Ike's room and remembered what he had said to Samus. He quietly knocked on the door.

"Piss off!" Came a muffled voice.

"Fine!" Roy yelled back through the door.

"Wait... Is that you Roy?"

Oh crap. Ike was going to kill him. He looked for some place to hide, but ran out of time as Ike opened the door. His eyes had bags underneath them and he looked like he was nearly dead.

"Just go back to bed," Roy muttered.

He turned to leave when Ike's hand grabbed his shoulder, his grip like steel.

"What is it?" Ike said through gritted teeth.

Roy gave up and turned towards Ike. He had nowhere to go now. Ike's frown suddenly turned into a sinister smile.

"It's about your girlfriend isn't it? Having trouble?"

Roy looked up in shock and horror with a disgusted look on his face.

"On the contrary."

"What do you mean?"

"It's about Samus."

"The tall chick with the blonde ponytail?"

"She wants you to piss off and stop trying to hit on her."

Ike stared questioningly at Roy, as if he was speaking another language.

"Hit on her? Dude, she thought we were trying hit on her?"

Roy was the confused one now. What was Ike saying?

"Falcon and I have been acting cocky around her because we want to piss her off."

"Why on Earth would you want to do that?"

"Because it's funny. The look on her face when she gets mad cracks me up so hard. And also, it sort of became a tradition for Falcon and I to try and piss off everyone in the mansion. We've been doing this for 6 years now!"

As Ike laughed, Roy stared with a confused expression. Ike was a weird guy. No doubt about that. In a way, Ike sort of reminded Roy of himself. Sarcastic, cocky and wisecracking. Maybe there was more in common between the 2 of them than he'd thought.

"So um," Roy began, "I'll just go back to my room now."

"Yeah fine," Ike said whilst laughing, "Just go."

Roy quickly left and headed up the stairs towards the room again to find Samus.

* * *

"You again. What now?"

Samus was looking at Roy like he was a constant nuisance to her, even though he'd only spoken to her twice.

"I found out what's up with Ike and Falcon."

Samus breathed a sigh of relief, then caught her breath again.

"Wait, what do you mean by found out?"

"They're trying to piss you off deliberately. Make you angry. Shiz like that."

Samus rolled her eyes and stared into Roy's.

"You talked to Ike, didn't you?"

"Why?"

"He's a goddamn liar, that's why! He acts so casual, so you never know when he's actually telling the truth! I guarantee he just said that to get you off his back."

Samus was nearly steaming in frustration, but her red face slowly paled to normal colour.

"You're right, I should just go tell 'em to buzz off myself. But thanks for the help anyway."

Roy didn't know how to react, so he just bowed.

"For the love of God..."

Samus shoved him, attempting to push him into the pool, but Roy ducked and pushed at the back of her knees, forcing her to topple over into the water. Her head surfaced, but she didn't say anything.

"What's the matter? Is 'You're a dick' the only insult you have?" Roy jeered.

Samus dived back underwater without responding. Roy laughed and made his way back to his room. Even with the extra sleep, he was still tired. He trotted down the stairs and went into his room, flopping down pathetically on the bed. He remembered what Marth had said about the finals. Why had Master Hand delayed them again? Did he even care anymore? And as for Charizard... Marth had said Charizard took down one of those things by himself. Damn that took strength. Now that Roy thought about it, Charizard was actually very intimidating. He was not looking forward to the finals day quite as much anymore.

* * *

Roy awoke to find himself staring into the face of Ryu. Jeez! How many people had just barged into his room these past few days?

"Bugger off!"

"Master Hand has an announcement. Get yourself in the dining room in 5."

Ryu left without saying any more. He probably had to go tell everyone else. Roy sat up and rubbed his hair. It was crusty from being in the ocean yesterday. A shower was on his to do list now. He got up and headed off to the dining room without getting changed out of the T-shirt and jeans he was wearing from last night. When Roy arrived, it was very busy. All the food was gone and everyone was excited to hear Master Hand's announcement. Everyone except Marth.

"What's up?" Roy asked as he approached his friend.

"It's just gonna be some stupid thing regarding the destroyed half of the mansion. Some people had to share rooms last night so there's that problem to address."

Marth looked tired and bored, like he didn't want to be there. Roy was curious though. What could be so big that it even had Ryu attending? Ryu didn't even live in the damn mansion, let alone care about it's damage.

The figure of Master Hand hurriedly flew into the room, dragging a terrified Link with him.

"There we go, everyone's here," He said with a sigh.

Link scrambled to a nearby table to sit with Zelda and Master Hand began his announcement.

"I'm sure you are all aware of the damages that have been done yesterday. They are bad, but not permanent. They can be fixed."

Marth groaned and slumped his head on the table. He had been right.

"However, there is a more pressing concern at hand. I know all of you live to fight, and unfortunately, the portal that transports you to stages has been destroyed."

A collective gasp was heard and many cries of anger and rage. Roy looked at Marth who now was alert and had a panicked look on his face.

"But, I am working on it. The mansion should be fixed up in roughly 7 days, and the portal in roughly the same. So I have decided to give you all an early break. I planned this for after the tournament ended, but there's nothing better to do now, so how about we start it early. If you look outside, you will see 11 large buses."

All of the kids got up from their tables and went to press their faces against the window. Roy did so as well and saw 11 buses, far larger than any vehicle he had ever seen. Collectively, they were almost equivalent to the size of the mansion!

"On board each of those buses are 5 rooms where you will all be staying," Master Hand continued.

Staying? What did he mean? He felt someone pushing against his leg and saw Villager wide eyed and grinning.

"We're going on a road trip!" Villager yelled happily.

"Sh*t," Marth cursed.

Roy was in between. He hadn't expected this twist, but at the same time, he was extremely pissed off that the finals were still a week away.

"I feel you buddy," Roy replied.

"Anyway," Master Hand continued, "I will now announce who will be on what bus. On each bus will be a responsible adult and 4 others."

Master Hand read out all of the names off of a slip of paper, and Roy found himself on bus 7 with Marth, Lucina and Samus. The responsible adult was Mewtwo, meaning that Roy would get a psychic blast to the face for being annoying. Great. At least it wasn't Ike.

"Everyone's stuff has been transported to their new rooms. Finish eating breakfast and get on those buses now!"

Master hand left the room and the chatter started up furiously. Marth got up from the table and gestured for Roy to follow.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Roy and Marth got on the bus labelled 7 and looked for their rooms. The doors had no labels so they looked in all of them. In room one was the Varia suit, so that must have belonged to Samus.

In room two was nothing, just an empty room with no furniture. Must've belonged to Mewtwo. Roy couldn't think who else. Marth looked into room three and recognised it as his own. Roy looked into room four, which had his armour and sword on his bed. Which meant Lucina had room five. He walked into his room and saw it was modelled the exact same as his room in the mansion. That was a nice touch. He looked around a bit and saw a few new things that weren't in his normal room. There was a TV with some sort of console hooked up to it. There was a training dummy in the corner that he could use when he was bored. And there was also a walk in wardrobe that had all of his clothes hanging up. He liked it. Roy walked back out into the main part of the bus which had some tables set up, a few recliners and a snack bar. This was cool!

Samus walked in and found her room, locking the door behind her so she could be left alone. What an antisocial being. Mewtwo floated on board with a bored expression with Lucina behind him, her face showing great happiness and wonder.

"This is so cool!" She squealed.

Mewtwo looked at her and said, "Do I really have to put up with this crap for a week?"

Lucina's smile faltered. Mewtwo was not a guy you wanted to mess with. He folded his arms and leaned back in midair, absorbing sunlight through the window.

"Who's driving?" Roy whispered to himself.

"Me," Mewtwo said without looking at him.

The bus door closed and the engine started, ready to get going. An intercom crackled from the front of the bus.

The voice of Master Hand was easily recognisable, "We're good to go, just follow bus 1!"

Mewtwo shifted into first gear and started driving, following the bus in front of him. Roy stared out the window and waved goodbye to the half destroyed Smash Mansion. He would not be seeing it again for a long time.

"First stop," Master Hand said over the intercom, "The beach!"


End file.
